1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and computer-executable program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”), recording, playback, and communication of audio information are possible. The user of the information processing apparatus can set the output of the audio information in two ways. That is, the user selects “Mute OFF” so that sound is always output and selects “Mute ON” so that no sound is output.
When a PC is set to a state where sound is always output, although the user can hear the sound, if the sound data is not what was intended or the volume is too high, the sound may cause discomfort to the surrounding people. Although using headphones may be thought to prevent annoyance to the surrounding people, it is difficult to carry them around constantly, and the user wearing headphones cannot hear surrounding sound well.
On the other hand, while the PC is silenced, the user cannot hear the sound and cannot know whether or not sound is being output.